Marybeth Witherspoon
Name: Marybeth Witherspoon Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Writing fanfiction, gossip, anime, soap operas, TV dramas, fiction books (any genre) Appearance: Marybeth, when viewed without makeup, can be described as a touch below average. Her eyes aren’t blue enough, her nose is not small enough, and her lips are not full enough to be considered attractive by a small margin. She tries to cover this up with makeup, but applies just a bit too much to have a good effect. Her shoulder length brown hair has blond streaks in it, and she likes to keep it curly and full of volume. A bit too much though, as it sometimes seems she has more hair than head. She stands at 5’5”, a normal height, and weighs in at 137 pounds, a healthy weight. Unfortunately, she tends to prefer tight clothes that do little to impress with her figure. She does not have very large breasts, but is usually found stuffing her bra to try to draw attention. On the day of the trip, Marybeth wore a tight yellow t-shirt with a big smiley face on it, tight jeans that definitely made her butt look big, and a pair of brightly patterned sneakers. Biography: Marybeth is the youngest of the three Witherspoon sisters. Her parents, Christopher and Isabella Witherspoon, own a small bookstore in Minnesota. She grew up being watched by her eldest sister, Annabelle, while the middle sister, Phoebe, is the wild child and tells Marybeth stories. Sometimes, her sisters would need to help out at the store, so Marybeth would read books while waiting for her parents. Marybeth gobbled down all kinds of stories held in those books. But more than reading the stories, she dreamed of her own stories. She reveled in writing her stories, filling her diary with stories of all genres: fantasy, romance, and even amateur mystery. She occasionally wrote original stories with new characters, but she gravitated toward writing stories that used settings or characters from the myriad of stories she had read from. Marybeth was a natural fanfiction writer. Her father was very supportive of her passion, and frequently proofread and reviewed her stories. He would buy her new notebooks when she filled her old ones, and kept her entire collection neatly organized on a shelf behind the store counter. As Marybeth grew up and entered middle school, she discovered new media with new ideas: TV shows, films, and Japanese anime. She also learned from her sisters and friends, the freedom of the wonderful place called the internet. Not only could she write longer stories without cramping her writing hand or worrying about running out of paper in her notebook, she could also publish her stories for millions around the world to read. Her most infamous fanfic of this time period was big crossover of Sailor Moon, Naruto, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Inu Yasha, and Harry Potter, entitled “A Wizard, a Ninja, and a Plucky Comic Relief Hunt MacGuffins.” When she started high school, her sister Phoebe, who was a senior, introduced a new subject and inspiration: gossip about people. At first, she just listened to her sister’s stories, transforming them into her own. Then she followed in her sister’s footsteps, learning to pick up gossip from among her peers. Following along with the gossip, she often created rumors fueled by gossip to generate more story ideas. Occasionally, when the gossip was dry and rumors were spent, Marybeth would fabricate her own rumors, hoping to create new situations that might not happen without some outside prodding. Marybeth does not distribute her gossip-based fanfiction around the school, but it is likely several students know about them nevertheless. Marybeth tries hard to fit the mold of the gossip happy popular girl. Her efforts generally go a little bit off target, and she is sometimes ridiculed for being not pretty or skinny enough for her dress and cosmetic habits. She has a lot of spunk, and is bold enough to ask any questions necessary to get the juicy gossip out of people’s lips. Amongst her friends, she is a good listener and is honest about her opinions. When asked to keep others’ secrets, she’ll comply by writing many stories based on them. Advantages: Marybeth has a keen mind at interpreting people’s words and actions. Her experience with writing helps her understand the variety of meanings someone can have. She’s good with making up believable rumors, to spread dissent among others. Disadvantages: Marybeth is known to be a gossipmonger, spreading true and false rumors indiscriminately. She may not be trusted by some, even if she’s telling the truth. She has a wild imagination and may believe she is being threatened by a benevolent person. Designated Number: Female Student no. 27 --- Designated Weapon: Crank egg-beater Conclusion: Fanfiction? Sounds like my kind've girl! Too bad there's no way in hell she'll be around long enough for any to crop up about her, not unless she dies in a horrific way, anyway. ...Fingers crossed! The above biography is as written by Solomir. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Solomir '''Kills: None Killed By: Maxwell Lombardi and Clio Gabriella. Collected Weapons: None Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Marybeth, in chronological order: Pre-game *Rumormonger *Pumping Iron V4 *Resolve *Woods of Paranoia *Axes Aren't Efficient For Grinding *Out and In Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marybeth Witherspoon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Marybeth was always my least favorite of Solomir's characters. It's not that she was written badly or anything, more that she didn't get the same pregame attention as the others and always felt more like the core of a concept than a fully-developed character. She starts treating the game as something to mess around with and provoke into interesting reactions in her first post, and fixates on another character, and it's never quite clear why. I mean, she's well-written and her posts are individually fairly entertaining, it's just that taken as a whole she's not super developed and characterized. She's more of a comedic/unusual character, which isn't my thing. I guess where I'm going with this is that Marybeth is a fun read, but not a deep one. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students